


Secret War

by MickeyTown



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-06-27 08:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19787122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeyTown/pseuds/MickeyTown
Summary: 小蜘蛛遇上他的扮演者





	1. Chapter 1

1\. Ring

The world is changed.  
I feel it in the water.  
I feel it in the earth.

“I feel it in the .”

突然响起的爆裂声盖过了电视里的女声，躺在沙发上的人像是被惊到的猫一样跳起，然后跌跌撞撞地朝发出声音的门厅跑去。

是他。  
能发出这种声响的人只会是他。  
那个自己日思夜想，深爱着的他。

也许是自己怀揣的感情太多太浓，在来到对方面前后年轻的英国演员居然变得语塞，最后只硬生生地挤了个“嗨。”出来。  
“你要说的就一个＂嗨。＂？你的演技是不是退步了啊old man。”  
Peter Parker挑了挑眉，在阳光和音乐中笑着接住朝他扑来的人。

“你怎么忽然想到看《魔戒》了？”  
“呃，我闲着没事在电视上乱翻，忽然就看到了。”  
“哦，这样啊，不过看看老片子也还不错，我也挺喜欢《魔戒》的，说起来你去过新西兰没有？你收入那么高，去一趟肯定没问题吧？”  
“当然——没有了，我忙着拍戏哪有空，bro！休息的时候我一般都呆在家了！倒是你，你现在一个飞机就能过去吧，实在不行找奇异博士画个圈圈也OK啊！我听说他很穷，”Tom忽地压低了声音，“甚至要去小孩子生日会上表演魔术，啊不魔法来赚钱。”  
“不是吧……等等我记得他最近在出售自己的那套公寓，在曼哈顿还是哪的来着，你，你干嘛……”Peter看上去像是被惊到了，手里的爆米花撒了一身。  
“你现在身高多少？”Tom眯着眼打量了对方半天，严肃地问到。  
“呃，17——3，173cm，怎么了？”Peter在说道一半时改了口，把自己身高减去了几厘米。  
“和我一样的身高，”Tom收回了目光继续看着电视屏幕。“唉，但是你才16岁，肯定会比我长得高。”  
果然是在意身高啊……  
“呃，也许吧，对了我想问问你们开始拍蜘蛛侠2了吗？我挺好奇剧情的……”  
“呃，这个……”  
“嗯？”  
“我……”  
“我懂的我懂的，不能剧透不然你会被漫威起诉的。”Peter笑着拍了拍自己扮演者的肩膀，“我也觉得剧透是个坏行为！”

在那之后他们又聊了些其他有的没的，直到轻柔的旋律再次响起，经历艰险的霍比特人们去而复返回到故乡，电视屏幕中的佛罗多和老去的比尔博坐上了马车，前往神的土地。

“你今晚能留下来吗？”  
“呃，今晚不行，May有个慈善晚会要我去露个面！”Peter抓了抓脑袋，“啊，是带着面罩的露面，作为蜘蛛侠。”  
“好吧。”Tom点了点头，转身把披萨盒折得咔咔响。  
“糟糕已经这个点了！我得马上走了See you！”  
“你最近小心……”和来时一样，Tom Holland的话被清脆的爆裂声吞没。

Tom看了眼日历，7月3号。  
他会生气吗？  
他或许不会再来了。

一周后蜘蛛侠再次出现在了Tom Holland的面前。

Peter Parker穿着普通的衣服，背着个书包。  
他一定过得很不好。  
作为蜘蛛侠的扮演者他能感觉到，从对方的眼神中，从那些小动作中。  
还有那个书包，这孩子一定是逃学了。

“嗨。”  
Tom Holland第一次觉得自己的演技糟糕透了。他们两个安静地读了一下午的书，安静地吃完了晚餐，期间自己盯着那个书包好几次想开口，但最后还是选择了闭嘴。

“你今晚留下来吗？我买了新的游戏碟。”  
在清洗餐具的Tom突然冒出这一句，说得飞快还又含糊不清，Peter心想要是自己没有蜘蛛感应肯定听不清楚。  
男孩点了点头。  
Tom把一堆剩菜倒进下水道后打开了搅碎机。  
“记得告诉你婶婶别让她担心。”

“呃，Tom，我能……借用一下你的浴室吗？”当游戏开始载入某个新剧情的时候Peter犹豫着开口了。“我想冲个澡。”  
Tom愣了一下，接着点了点头。“你有换洗的衣服吗？没有的话可以用我的。”  
“我带了干净的衣服。”Peter拎了拎书包。

在听见浴室里响起了水声后Tom捂住了自己的头。  
他当然知道那孩子的算盘：为了不让自己婶婶看见身上的伤口，好吧还有其他人，Ned，Happy这些会担心他的人。  
……  
God damn it！  
被世界第七快的列车撞上啊！  
有一瞬间他甚至觉得这都是导演和编剧的错。  
还有他自己。  
他应该告诉那孩子的，他一开始就应该全盘托出，告诉他不要相信神秘客。

他不敢想象那孩子身上的伤，那绝对比电影上的严重。

这是他的错。

静谧充满了整间卧室，只可惜无人享用。  
Peter Parker看着月光从窗户外一寸寸溜了进来。

“你已经去过欧洲了吧。”  
他听见自己的右边传来Tom的声音。  
欧洲。  
听到这个单词Peter瑟缩了一下，沉默片刻后从喉间发出了一个代表确认的音节。  
“我很抱歉。”  
Tom犹豫着，他的手正不由自主地朝身边人挪去，一点一点地靠近。好吧也许不是不由自主，他觉得自己有必要，就算抛开了自己是蜘蛛侠扮演者的身份也有必要——天啊自己到底在磨蹭什么呢！只是握个手而已！你们都接吻过了！！  
Tom深吸一口气，抓住了Peter的右手。  
“我很抱歉，为你所经历的那些事情。”  
他装作自己没有发现蜘蛛侠的手在微微的颤抖。  
“我应该告诉你别相信神秘客的，对不起。”

“没关系的，我……我自己也不喜欢被剧透。”  
“被骗是我自己的问题。我已经学到了教训。”  
“我知道复仇者联盟需要新一代力量，我也不想辜负Tony对我的信任和期望。”  
“我只是，那时候不知道该怎么做，但是我会……”

男孩被用力抱住了。  
“嘿，嘿，Peter。”  
“我不是来责怪你，或者是要你承担大任的。”  
“别听Nick Furry那家伙的话，就算你只有15岁他也会把你往前线推。”  
“你已经做得很棒了，比大多数16岁的孩子都做得好，肯定比我做得好。”  
“你甚至明白你是蜘蛛侠而不是钢铁侠。一般人是很难认识到这一点的。”  
“但是听着，Peter。”  
“就算你有蜘蛛力量，就算你是复仇者，”Tom抓住男孩肩膀让他看向自己。“但是在这之前，你要记住你是Peter Parker。”

带着奖励和安慰的理由，他亲吻男孩的额头。

tbc


	2. 2. Day

Peter第二天醒来的时候，已经是上午十点了，他眨了眨眼睛，盯了窗外半天才慢悠悠地起床洗漱，然后又慢悠悠地，小口小口的吃着麦片。 

看来这孩子今天也不会去学校了。  
在客厅的Tom不知道第多少次偷偷看向那个孩子，啊他还在看着窗户外面呢。他这么想着，操控的角色再次被敌人的一套连招带走。  
他叹了口气，索性关掉了游戏。 

“嘿Peter，要不要出去走走？我敢肯定我这边有你没见过的。”  
“呃，要是我们被人认出来了该怎么办？你肯定不能说我是你的双胞胎兄弟吧。”  
“呃……”  
Tom托着下巴，脑子疯狂运转。戴口罩？两个人戴着口罩出门实在太奇怪了，说不定还会被警察拦住，而如果只让一个人戴，不管是自己还是Peter，都会有一个“Tom Holland”出现在街上，而他身边的那个人……Tom已经可以想到那些八卦新闻是怎么写的了：《Tom Holland和神秘人士出入成双！他们究竟是什么关系？》，《Tom Holland疑有新欢！》，《好莱坞明星Tom Holland住所出现神秘男子！》  
这可不容易给家里人解释……他的脸愁成了一团。 

“没事，在家玩玩游戏也很不错的。”Peter走过来坐下。“ SE & Disyen，我那边根本没有这个游戏公司呢。” 

Tom忽然觉得自己很差劲，非常差劲。  
那孩子都经历了这么多糟糕的事，失去了Tony Stark，被人欺骗，甚至身份还被曝光，他到这里来可不是为了洗澡，其实是想放松一下自己吧。  
而自己还在担心什么八卦新闻。 

“走吧Peter，”他站起来，“我们去商场逛逛，我戴着口罩跟在你后面。”  
“啊？这样可以吗？”Peter立马就站了起来，但又一脸担心地问道。“被人发现了怎么办？你的粉丝，还有那些狗仔？”  
“粉丝什么的，我只要不发什么动态和定位的话他们肯定不会蜂拥而来。至于狗仔队……”Tom想了想，“嗯，你就说你今天不接受任何采访，OK吗？”  
“这简单！我肯定没问题！”  
男孩使劲点了点头，眼睛里全是跃动的阳光。 

出门前Tom将一副墨镜给了Peter，“戴着它，这样不容易被认出来。”  
“哇哦，看起来就很贵。”男孩戴上墨镜，依着门框朝Tom勾起嘴角。“我看上去怎么样？” 

简直——帅呆了！  
不对不对一定是哪里搞错了，我自己照镜子的时候怎么没这样觉得！  
Tom咽了口唾沫，忍住想要扑上去亲吻男孩的冲动。“我敢说你那个叫Flash的同学肯定会备受打击。”  
他把Peter推进了汽车里，决定不去纠结这算不算是一种自恋情结。 

“所以这就是英国的Mall，”Peter兴奋的看着车窗外，“和Tony带我去的完全不一样，这个要小多了。”  
“是啊是啊，我敢说他还去过更高级的商场，像是阿联酋那边的。”Tom翻了个白眼，递给Peter一张银行卡。  
“这是……我不能拿这个！”  
“拿着吧 kid，去买点你喜欢的东西，虽然比不上Tony Stark的黑卡，但还是有个几万在里面的。嗯，就当是我分你的版税，或者是肖像权？而且你要是饿了渴了怎么办？”他径直把卡放进了Peter的兜里。“密码是你的生日，四位数。”  
男孩复杂地看了他一眼，点了点头。 

进入商场后Tom时刻保持着离Peter大约五米的距离，全程都提心掉胆，毕竟商场里就挂着他新电影的巨大海报呢。  
Peter也同样注意到了，他对着那副海报看了好一会儿才挪开目光。一开始他走的很慢，只是在每个商店门口驻足一会儿，还时不时的回头确认自己的扮演者（虽然现在更像是个监护人）在不在他后面，但没过多久他似乎就忘了这件事，开始大摇大摆地进出每个店门，对商品东摸摸西看看，还和店员说了几句话。 

谢天谢地今天商场人流很大，没有人在意他的长相。Tom Holland是这么想的。  
但实际上呢，是因为Peter Parker只是一个16岁的中学生，他的行动和说话方式和16岁学生全然一致，再加上他那来自美国皇后区的口音，没有人会把这个戴着墨镜的16岁男孩认成是23岁的好莱坞明星的。 

看起来今天能够安然度过。Tom想。  
然而他忘了，粉丝是一种很可怕的生物。  
起初他从眼角余光里看见有人在往Peter那边看的时候他没怎么在意，继续用吸管喝着鲜榨果汁。最后当那人开始朝着Peter走过去的时候，他才意识到不对劲。 

那家伙在干嘛？！你的蜘蛛感应呢！ 

Peter Parker，漫威著名超级英雄蜘蛛侠，复仇者联盟的一员，在对着一个超级巨大的死星模型一圈又一圈地转。  
Tom非常后悔自己忘了给Peter Parker买一个无线耳机。 

别认出来别认出来拜托千万别认出来——好吧那家伙认出来了。  
那位购物车里放了一堆玩具的男孩先是对Peter说了些什么，然后Peter也说了点什么，还点了点头。随后Tom看见他从包里拿出了笔，Peter接过笔又拿起一盒玩具在上面写了什么。  
最后他们还拍照合影了。 

商场很大，人来人往，一分钟内就有上百件货物被售出，根本没有人注意到这件小小的事情。  
只有天知道Tom Holland当时心脏都快从嗓子眼里蹦出来了。  
放下心来的他咕咚咕咚喝了一大口饮料，然后又马上喷了出来。 

“Sorry sorry，I’m really sorry……”他一边咳嗽着一边朝路人道歉，再转过身的时候Peter Parker已经被Harry和Sam拖远了。


	3. 3. Song

“你为什么要说你敢看恐怖片啊……”  
这是回到车上后Peter Parker对Tom说的第一句话。  
“抱歉抱歉抱歉，我我我也没想到会在商场里撞上我兄弟们你要不要来块巧克力……”  
Tom一边道歉一边手忙脚乱地安抚着男孩。

在看见他的两个双胞胎兄弟把Peter架走后Tom就追了上去，同时飞快的构想着各种脱身的办法。可惜的是在他来得及拦住他们之前那三个人就进了电影院。

也正是到了电影院的门口Tom才想起前些天他和自己兄弟们喝酒的时候逞强说自己敢看恐怖电影。  
Tom看着电影院门口的《Annabelle comes home 》的海报在心里默默为Peter画了个十字。

他本来想在电影院门口等到电影结束，但一想到蜘蛛侠一脚蹬飞了座椅或者是用蛛网糊住整个荧幕，或者是一拳在墙壁上开了个洞，然后扔下墨镜慌不择路的撞翻行人。  
最后射出蛛丝消失在众人的目光中。  
天啊……  
Tom咬了咬牙也买了一张电影票。

他走进放映厅，一眼就看到了那三个男孩。  
天啊他这对双胞胎兄弟，居然给可怜的蜘蛛侠选的是观影的最佳座位，还一左一右堵死了他的出路。  
他深吸一口气，在Peter身后的位置坐下。

之后是非常非常，非常难熬的一个多小时。  
要盯着人，还要控制自己不叫出来真的太难了。

Tom一开始是打算全程闭眼的，他甚至带上了耳机听起了音乐，但是，好奇心能杀死猫。

Peter Parker从指缝中看着电影。  
恐怖片中的女生被困在黑暗的地下室里，孤身一人，在恶魔的力量下那些沉寂已久的物品开始显露它们的本质。  
婚纱，打字机，老式的拨盘电话和电视，武士盔甲，船夫的银币和敲锣的玩具猴子。  
疯狂，孤独，窥视，怨恨，死亡和恶意。  
女孩在黑暗中哭泣。  
她只是想通过那个首饰盒，就算灵媒说了那是被诅咒的、不详的，她也使用了。  
为了见到她逝去的父亲。

在剧情稍微平稳的时候Peter Parker感觉自己头发上被扔了个什么东西，他拿下来看了看，是个无线耳机。  
柔和的女声从里面流进他的耳朵。

“……Wherever you're goin', I'm goin' your way. ”

“Two drifters, off to see the world. ”

“There's such a lot of world to see. ”

“再也别让我看恐怖片了……我感觉我今晚会做噩梦。”Peter在副驾驶座上无力的捂住脸。  
“真的真的很抱歉，我保证以后不会再有这样的事发生了。”Tom伸手拍了拍对方的肩膀。  
“我感觉我一辈子都会对那种娃娃有心理阴影了。”男孩不依不饶地说道。  
“那，要不要来点刺激的帮你转移注意力？”  
“什，什么？”  
Peter吓了一跳，然后脸颊飞快的红了。  
“不不不，我还没到那个年龄……”  
“没事啦，英国孩子五岁以上就可以在家里喝一杯了。”Tom竖起一根手指，“而你已经16了，可以去餐厅里喝酒了，不过你最多只能喝5瓶。”  
“……”  
“呃，我怎么感觉你有点失望？”  
“没没有！我只是太惊讶了！等等，你不是还要开车吗？那你怎么喝酒？”  
“Well，我没说我要喝啊。”

“嘿，Tom，我去看了你的电影，那真的很棒。”有人说道。  
“啊？哦，谢，谢谢。”独自喝着酒的Peter愣了一下才反应过来那是对自己说的话，他抬起头看向那个人，看装着应该是这里的调酒师。

我该怎么做啊，她似乎和Tom是熟人。Peter不着痕迹地往本人的方向瞟了一眼。  
好吧，那家伙吃披萨吃得正欢，完全没有注意到这边的情况。  
只有靠自己了。

“你演得很精彩，要我说完全掌握了蜘蛛侠的精髓，唔，还有他的心态。”  
“我的——角色的心态？”  
“对啊，特别是你在飞机上和Happy的那段戏，我想你是真的站在Peter Parker的角度去想的，只有理解了他的情感，他受到的压力，还有他对Tony Stark的思念后才能做到那样的表现。”  
“OK……thank you.”  
Peter喝了一口酒，再次皱起了眉头。  
“说起来Jack也很厉害啊，你们剧组可真是找对人了！虽然我觉得神秘客的理由蠢了点，不过那是编剧的问题。”女调酒师耸了耸肩，“另外如果不是Jack演的话，神秘客肯定会被骂得更惨吧。”  
“等等，你说……被骂得很惨？”  
“噢，你还没看评论吗？有人说他心胸狭隘，输不起，balabalabala……甚至还有骂他是鱼缸脑袋的，还有人说他是吸多了那个颜色诡异的烟雾，致幻剂之类的吧，才脑袋不正常的。”  
“呃……”  
“还有，你可能不知道，在蜘蛛侠落入神秘客陷阱的时候，被——那个技术叫什么来着？总之是在幻境的那段剧情，我听到有女孩哭了。”  
“哭，哭了？为了——Spider-Man？”  
“不，是为了Peter Parker。我想肯定还有很多这样的观众。”  
“……”  
男孩没敢说话，只是重重的点头，他怕自己一开口就会哭出来。

一杯黑色的液体被推到了Peter的面前。  
“让我请你一杯，嗯？自由古巴而已，For Peter Parker。”

“我没想到你这么容易就会醉，你不是有蜘蛛血清吗？”  
Tom有点无奈地看着床上的人。  
“我想是因为蜘蛛喝了酒也会醉吧……”  
“你的胃难受吗？要不要再喝点果汁？”  
“这你倒是放心，蜘蛛可不会呕吐……”

Tom叹了口气，躺在了Peter Parker的旁边。  
“你这是？”  
“我看了恐怖片很害怕，蜘蛛侠你能不能让我抱一晚上？”

你可不是蜘蛛啊。

“那好吧，就让你抱一晚上。”

你是Peter Parker。

“Tom。”

“嗯？”

一双明亮的眼睛看着他。

“今天在电影院里的那首歌……你能不能……唱给我听？”

“当然可以。”

“Moon river, wider than a mile. ”

“I'm crossing you in style some day. ”

“Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker. ”

“Wherever you're goin', I'm goin' your way. ”


	4. 4. Door

“确定要回去了吗，其实你可以再呆几天的。”  
“放心吧，我已经没问题了，再说我也不能一直逃避啊，毕竟我的生活不在这里而是在那边。”  
餐具和瓷碟发出了响亮的碰撞声。  
“那倒是……”  
Tom想要再说些什么，但最终把那些话混着煎蛋一起咽进了肚子里。  
“怎么了吗？”  
“没什么，就是……想到了你说的皇后区最好吃的三明治。”  
“你想吃？交给我吧，我下次来的时候给你带！一大堆！”

你什么时候再来？  
直到Peter离开他都没有问出来。  
因为——

“啊，对了。”  
穿上鞋的时候Peter忽然变得有些局促起来，眼睛不安分地来回往扫视Tom。  
Tom有预感这小孩捅了什么篓子。  
“怎么了？”  
“我刚想起来，我之前给别人签名的时候……”  
“签名？你该不会——”

他想抓住那小孩问个究竟，但蜘蛛侠下一秒就“啪”地消失在了空气里。

两周后正在工作的Tom收到了一通从他家打来话的电话。  
是谁打来的？啊大概是Patrick。他这么跟自己说，然后接通了电话。  
“喂喂，你现在一个人吗？”  
“是你？你怎么在我家？没人看到你吧？”Tom连忙压低了声音。  
“放心吧，你家就我一个人，就算你父母进来了我也能靠着蜘蛛感应溜出去。”对方听上去心情不错，“我等你等得太无聊了，就忍不住给你打过来了，没打扰到你吧？”  
“还好我现在在休息，不然可能就接不到你的电话了。”Tom叹了口气。  
“那你现在一个人吗？”  
“嗯是的，我在给一部电影配音，喂？喂喂？”  
手机里已经没了声音。

这家伙又怎么了？！

正收起手机的Tom听见了熟悉的“噼啪”声，但是他并没有看见Peter出现。  
自己别是幻听了吧，Tom把房间扫视了一圈仍然没有发现蜘蛛侠的存在，连别的生物都没有。  
“呃……Hello？有谁在这里吗？……Peter？Peter Parker？AKA Spider-Man？”他试探性地朝空气说道，然后被在耳边炸响的声音吓得一蹦三尺。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”

“你妈的你真的吓死我了！”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我真的没想到你能跳到那么高啊伙计，哈哈哈哈哈哈笑死我了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！”解除了隐身状态的蜘蛛侠笑瘫在椅子上。  
Tom瞪了男孩一眼，把门锁上后转过头去不理他。  
“嘿，别生气嘛伙计，我只是突发奇想而已，对了你看我给你带了什么！蜘蛛侠跨宇宙快递！寄件人Peter Parker，货物是纽约皇后区最棒的三明治！”Peter扑过去搂住那位看上去气呼呼的好莱坞明星，把一份三明治递到他嘴边。  
“很好吃的噢，好邻居蜘蛛侠大力推荐，不来一口？”  
诱人的香气充满了鼻腔，肚子不争气的发出了邀请声，让男孩的嘴角泄出一丝笑意。Tom别了他一眼，张嘴咬了一口三明治。  
“感谢签收！希望有机会再为您服务！”Peter抬了抬并不存在的帽檐，笑着坐在了Tom旁边。“味道怎样啊？”

男人以实际行动回答了他。  
很好吃。

“还有吗？”Tom一脸淡然地擦了擦嘴角。  
“没，没有了！”  
“是吗，那太可惜了，你能不能让我再回味一次？”  
“冰箱里！我都放你家冰箱里了！”蜘蛛侠满脸通红。  
Tom笑着揉了揉男孩的头发。  
“话说回来你看上去很高兴啊，发生了——那边的事情都解决了？”  
“啊是的，神盾局和SI都出来为我辟谣了，唔，虽然隐瞒了一些信息，但总之我已经被证明是清白的了。”  
Peter站了起来。“还有另外一件事，你猜猜？”  
“我猜……你作为复仇者开了场新闻发布会？”  
“你不会拿着剧本吧？”蜘蛛侠一脸失望。  
“没有剧本，我只是瞎猜的。网上都在说要是神盾不出来给你辟谣那就真的可以解散了。”Tom抱住Peter。“你没事真的太好了。”  
“啊，谢谢，谢谢你。”Peter也紧紧抱住对方。

“最后，你这身战服是——”  
“我自己做的！光学迷彩！可以隐身！厉害吧？！”蜘蛛侠向后翻去的同时消去了身型，接着又在天花板上出现，看向Tom的脸上满是得意和自豪。  
“你做的？！天啊虽然我知道你在飞机上自己做了一套新制服但是能够隐身……”Tom感觉自己就像是见到了超级英雄的五岁小孩嗯虽然他真的见过很多次了。“你应该在MIT而不是在中城。”  
蜘蛛侠看上去很是喜欢这句话。

“对了，既然这是你的战衣，那Karen呢？能让我和她说说话吗？”  
“我没有带上她。”Peter摇了摇头，“我觉得，应该说我有一种感觉，不是蜘蛛感应那种，我不应该向任何人提到你的世界。”  
“那可有点遗憾，不过我相信你的Peter Tingle。”  
正当Peter想要说些什么的时候，房间外传来了一阵敲门声。  
“Tom！准备继续配音了！”  
“来了！”

“我得去工作了，你就呆在这里哪都别去，千万别让人发现你，实在不行就回我家等我，把你那个像水晶一样的东西随时准备好了。”  
“知道了知道了大明星，你知道你现在就像个不得不带着小孩来上班的妈妈一样吗，但我又不是小孩子。”Peter说着就隐去了自己。

要让一个16岁的男孩在一间空屋子里安安静静地等上几个小时几乎是不可能的事，更别提那个男孩还是纽约的顶尖跑酷高手。  
在休息室里才呆了十几分钟Peter Parker就坐不住了，他从沙发上站起来开始来回走动，然后走到了墙壁上，最后是天花板上。

他就不应该答应那家伙说自己会安安静静地呆在这里！  
Peter懊恼地把头靠在天花板上，忽然感到一阵尿意。  
蜘蛛侠欣喜若狂。

休息室的门自己打开了。  
桌上的几个动物模型依次浮空了几厘米。  
地上的废纸团跳进了垃圾桶。  
厕所隔间的门自动锁上了。  
抽水马桶发出了冲水声。

上完厕所的Peter决定再迷路一会儿。

蜘蛛侠灵巧地躲开了一个个工作人员，甚至还溜进了编剧的房间看到了剧本。  
他感觉自己就像只巡视领地的狮子。  
“怪医杜立德……能够和动物说话的人？听起来就像是个超级英雄。”蜘蛛侠来了兴趣。  
因为这部电影不会在自己的世界里上映，所以这不算剧透，嗯。于是他翻开了剧本，在看了一半后又急急忙忙地往回爬。

Peter小心翼翼地推开休息室的门，发现Tom已经在里面了，看上去似乎有点不安。  
“Tom？”  
“你去哪里了？我回来发现你不在，打家里电话又没人接，吓死我了。”  
“抱歉，我刚刚去上厕所了。”  
“好吧，我今天的配音任务结束了，你现在跟我回家。”  
“但是现在才三点啊？”  
就算不用蜘蛛感应男孩也感到有点不对劲。  
“是不是我的存在被人发现了？”  
“什么？没有，不是那回事。”Tom烦躁地抓了抓头发，接着朝门走去。“我们得走了。”  
“Tom你究竟怎么了？”

Tom没有回答，也来不及回答。因为在他决定开口之前，有人敲响了休息室的门。

然后Peter听到了熟悉的声音。

“Tom，are you there？”

tbc


	5. 5. Hiraeth

5\. Hiraeth

只是开个门而已，开个门会有多难呢？   
把门打开很简单，但是你并不知道打开门后会看见什么。 

这个房间的左边有扇窗户，也许……   
Tom这么想着转过身去，蜘蛛侠却已经不见踪影。 

“Tom？” 

“来了！”

听到声音后的下一秒Tom感觉到一只手放上了他的手背，带着他压下了门把。 

留着漂亮小胡子的男人站在门外。 

“……嗨！Robert！你怎么来了？”Tom拼命让自己镇定下来，装出开心的样子。   
“我正巧路过这，就想着来看看你，怎么，嫌我麻烦？”小胡子男人露出一副受伤的表情。   
“不不不不不！我怎么会！我只是……很吃惊！这真的太突然了！！”   
说这话的时候Tom感觉自己肩膀被捏得一阵疼痛。   
别往旁边看，别往旁边看，这里只有你和Robert两个人，只有你们两个。 

“我逗你呢。其实我来这儿是为了和你们对戏，剧组没通知你们吗？”   
“他们……通知了！但是我没想到你会来的这么快！呃你要不要喝点什么？”   
“唔，这就不用了，我来的路上已经喝了水。走吧Tom，去听听你的配音，说不定我们还能即兴发挥一下。”   
“好，好的。” 

感谢上帝Robert没有要求进房间坐一会儿。   
“我们走吧。”Tom说着伸手想要带上门，然而却遇到了无形的阻力。   
“……”   
他又拽了拽门把，门还是纹丝不动。   
“Tom？”小胡子男人在不远处喊道。   
“来了！”   
他忧心忡忡地往房间里看了一眼，然后转身跑向Robert。 

Robert Downey Jr第100次回过头去。   
从今天下午开始他就感到浑身不自在，他是个久经演艺圈的人，能够在人群中找出看向他的各种目光。起初他以为那是Tom，那孩子今天有点怪怪的。然后他又以为是某个很喜欢他的工作人员，但直到他离开剧组跑到酒吧里，那种被注视着的感觉一直都没有消失。   
他确定有人在看着自己，大概还离他很近，但不管他怎么找，甚至都用上了一堆网上搜索的反跟踪技巧，都没发现那个目光的来源——哪怕他现在就一个人在自己的公寓里，而周围连只鸟都没有。 

他确信那是眼神而不是什么微型摄像机之类的东西，冷冰冰的机器可传达不了感情。 

孩童看向橱窗里的玩具。   
走失的宠物再见到主人。   
失去了自己孩子的母亲。   
在生前居所徘徊的幽灵。 

幽灵？不是吧？   
难道我要像电视节目里那样做……？   
一番思索后Downey叹了口气，在沙发上朝着空旷的客厅大声说话。   
“如果你是什么鬼魂，幽灵的话，能不能给我一个讯号？比如砸个花瓶什么的，或者是把灯开开关关？”   
没有动静。   
他又等了一会儿，还是没有任何事情发生。   
“那你能搞出点什么动静吗？嗯，任何能让我听见的声音？”   
没有任何声音。   
“你是来找我的吧，不跟我说点什么吗？”   
不远处有一辆汽车开过。   
“……好吧，如果你不想和我交流的话那我们就井水不犯河水，但也请你别盯着我看了行吗？如果你再盯着我……”   
他身子前倾眉头皱起，浅褐色的眸子与那道目光直直对视。   
如果那些传闻是真的，如果人死后真的有灵魂的话……男人的目光忽然就柔和了下来。   
“我能帮你点什么吗？” 

房间里还是静悄悄的，脑袋发痛的Robert觉得自己大概是个傻子，比起疑神疑鬼还不如去床上好好睡一觉。 

如果Robert起身时候的幅度稍微再大那么一点的话，那么他就会撞上一个透明的实体，而在反应过来后他大概会被吓到大脑当机。   
可惜他没有。   
幸好他没有。   
Robert Downey Jr只是普通地站了起来，挺了挺身子又揉了揉发痛的眉心。 

一直坐在茶几上的Peter Parker看着那个小胡子男人走进了卧室。 

他终于明白Tom当时为什么急着带他走了。   
Peter Parker隔着面罩捂住自己的眼睛。 

片刻后Peter从茶几上起身走到窗户前，伸向锁扣的手在半途改变了方向，拿起了窗台上的一个相框。 

Peter回到Tom的房子的时候发现Tom就坐在亮灯的门厅里，他的身边是一大堆酒瓶。   
“抱歉我回来晚了。我……我一直，我没能忍住，跟着他。”   
“对不起。”   
Tom盯着Peter看了一会儿，把一瓶啤酒塞到男孩的手里，托蜘蛛能力的福它没有从男孩手中掉下去在地板上砸个粉碎。   
“喝吧。”   
男孩直愣愣地看着里面的液体。   
“我……”   
温热的触感附上了他的手背。 

Peter像是从梦中惊醒一样，接过酒瓶开始狂饮。 

蜘蛛会醉吗，也许会。   
但是蜘蛛侠会醉，是真的。 

“他还留着我在SI时跟他的合影……”   
Peter Parker在喝到第十五瓶的时候开始说起了胡话，在喝到第二十三瓶的时候他抱着Tom Holland抽噎，第二十七瓶半的时候在Tom Holland的怀里睡着了。

tbc.


	6. 5 and 1/5. Wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Peter Parker！！！

【小蜘蛛生日番外】 

“嘿Spider-Man！下周六就是你生日了吧！马上就要17岁了啊小伙子！”   
他们正玩着PS4的时候Tom像是忽然想了起来，大力拍了拍Peter的肩膀。“是不是很激动？”   
“你知道我的生日？”话一出口Peter就后悔了，自己的扮演者怎么会不知道自己的生日？而且这位扮演者还从小就是自己的粉丝！   
“我当然知道了！只要是你粉丝的肯定都知道！”   
“哇哦……看来我在这边更受欢迎呢。我的粉丝有多少？”   
“这个嘛……”Tom撑住下巴使劲想了想。“我记得你第二部电影的全球票房应该是9亿美元。”   
“9，9亿美元？！你没有逗我吧？这么多？！！”   
“当然了！不信你可以上网搜搜，大家都爱蜘蛛侠！”Tom抓住机会捏捏惊呆的男孩的脸，嗯，手感真好。 

“咳，说了这么多，我其实是想问你那天晚上有空来我这边一趟吗？”   
“呃，你是想给我办个生日party什么的吗？我觉得没那个必要……”Peter侧过头看着Tom。   
“生日party什么的我确信你的May婶和朋友们会给你办一个，我就不再重复了。”Tom勾住Peter肩膀。“我给你准备了点别的。”   
说完他又捏了捏蜘蛛侠的脸颊。   
“嘿！我的脸可不是随便就给捏的！”Peter装作生气的样子扑过去和Tom扭成一团。   
“啊！蜘蛛侠打人啦——” 

过了一会儿他们的打闹在Tom的求饶中停下来。   
“那样的话我还得给你来一份我生日party的邀请函不是吗，虽然你肯定缺席了。”   
“Well，你过来也是一样的啊。”   
“那好吧，也许我应该可以在晚上十点后溜过来。”   
“那就说定了。”   
“到时见。” 

八月十号。   
Tom清早起来，发现昨晚被清理干净的餐桌上放着一张卡片。   
上面写着“To Tom”，纸上印着蜘蛛侠的知名图标。   
好吧，就连字迹都和他一模一样。   
他翻到卡片背面，上面是用红色墨水写出的一段话。 

“亲爱的Tom Holland先生：   
我们很荣幸地通知你获得了参加蜘蛛侠17岁生日派对的资格！（大写加粗的：70亿分之1的几率！）   
但是我们也很遗憾地发现，目前并没有任何交通工具能够让你到达蜘蛛侠生日派对的现场，（画了一个落泪的表情）所以恐怕你享受不到蛋糕以及与其他复仇者签名合影的机会了。（又是一个落泪的表情）   
不过作为补偿，你将在今天晚上获得一段和蜘蛛侠本人独处的美妙时光。 

你真诚的，   
Peter Parker 

我怎么感觉他是在炫耀？   
Tom又读了一遍邀请函，然后小心翼翼地把它收好，接着开始忙活。他先是把地清扫了一遍，然后又把家里的桌子给擦了一遍，整个人累得满头大汗。   
但就算他做完了大扫除，时间也才中午不到。   
看来还得等上几个小时，不知道那小子现在在干什么，切蛋糕吗？   
Tom决定再去检查一下他给蜘蛛侠准备的东西。 

“抱歉我来晚了！我准备过来的时候遇上了一伙抢珠宝店的匪徒——”Peter一落地就开始道歉。   
“嘿！嘿！放松点 kid，你现在在英国。”Tom举起手试着让蜘蛛侠冷静。   
“英国？噢！那就是说——”Peter这才注意到窗外还是一片阳光。   
“就是说你现在刚好赶上舞会，Cinderella。”Tom说着朝男孩行了一个夸张的礼。“来跳支舞？”   
“我不怎么会……”   
“没事，我可以教你。”Tom说着就把男孩拽了过去。 

“左脚。”   
“向后。”   
“往左。”   
“哇……”Peter在心里惊叹，自己跳得这么糟糕，好几次差点踩到Tom（多亏了蜘蛛感应），他却还是能带着自己跳下去。   
就是看着那张和自己一模一样的脸感觉怪怪的。   
如果，他是说如果，好吧他承认自己看着那双眼睛的时候，心脏跳得特别快。 

一曲终了。   
“你学过跳舞？”   
“十岁的时候学过芭蕾。”   
“哇哦……怪不得你跳得这么好。”男孩亮闪闪的眼睛看向他。   
“我可以教你，一周两小时。”Tom马上又补了一句。“我的意思是，为你的毕业舞会做准备。”   
“那太好了，我将来不用找May和我练习。不过现在说这个是不是有点早了？”   
“未雨绸缪总是好的。”   
我这还不是为了多见见你，你就不明白吗？   
实际上Peter Parker明白得不能再明白了。 

“你饿吗，我叫了点外卖，可以一起吃。”   
“嗯……事实上我给你带了块蛋糕，”Peter指了指自己带来的那个餐盒。“派对上我留了一块，不过卖相有点不怎么好看了，希望你别介意。”   
“我当然不介意！”Tom几乎是贴着那句话回答的，蜘蛛侠的生日蛋糕！还是由蜘蛛侠本人带过来的！   
Peter看上去有点被惊到了。“好……吧。噢再问一句，你没有对花生之类过敏的吧？”   
这次Tom没有说话而是摇头，因为他的嘴里已经塞满了蛋糕。 

“一定要蒙住我眼睛吗？”   
“当然了，保持神秘感最是很重要的。”   
Tom捂着Peter的眼睛，两人一步一步朝某个房间走去。 

他收到过很多礼物，亲人的，密友的，同学的，甚至还有复仇者送的。   
然而这次，这还是他第一次从自己的扮演者那里得到礼物。   
从另一个自己哪里得到礼物。   
会是什么呢，蜘蛛侠非常好奇。 

“Happy Birthday my hero！！”   
随着这句庆贺，Tom扯开了Peter头上的眼罩。   
摆在Peter面前的是一堆大小不一的礼物盒。   
“哇哦……这我倒是没想到……”Peter呆住了。“你们有钱人送礼物都送这么多吗？”他数了数。“和寿星年龄一样多的礼物？”   
“我们才没有那种规矩呢，我只是想把这十六年来的礼物都给你补上。” 

“那可真是……”他绞尽脑汁想找出个什么词来，但此刻好像自己学的那些单词都藏起来了，最后他只能转过身拍拍Tom的肩膀。   
“Thank you，thank you Tom。” 

“「这种时候拆礼物才是表达感谢的正确方式。」我记得有人这样说过。所以你还愣着干嘛？快去拆你的礼物spider！”Tom拍手催促到。   
“这句话是谁说的？”Peter拿起一个礼物开撕。   
“大明星Tom Holland说的。”   
“？？？”   
蜘蛛侠在短暂的震惊后想要反驳，注意力却被露出的礼物本体一角吸引了过去。   
“这是……乐高？！千年隼！！1、10179！！！你你你从哪弄到这个的？！！”蜘蛛侠几乎要拿不住这一大盒积木。   
“网上买的。”   
“万能的网络……真棒啊……这太贵重了，我不能要。”Peter皱着眉头把这盒乐高放到地上。   
“我认为一个超级英雄值得有这个，你所做的远超出你获得的回报了Peter，”Tom把盒子塞回Peter怀里。“而且电影可是有9亿票房，我怎么也得分你点版税吧？”   
“但但但——”   
“你就说你喜不喜欢这个。”   
“可是……”   
“喜不喜欢？”   
“喜欢。”   
“那就拿着。”Tom满意地揉了揉男孩的头发。 

第二件礼物是乐高的BB-8。 

第三件礼物是乐高的复联4圣所大对决。   
“居然还有我的乐高套装！看上去太棒了！可惜我不能把这个带回去，会露馅的。” 

第四件到第五件是蜘蛛侠的1/6兵人。   
“做的好逼真啊，不过我那边还没有我的角色玩具。”   
“为什么？”   
“因为我还没给他们版权。” 

第六件礼物是不知道从哪里搞来的蜘蛛侠金属徽章。 

第七件礼物是星球大战导演的签名CD。   
“怎么导演的名字不一样？”   
“不一样？” 

第八件礼物是一张以蜘蛛侠作为头像的美元大钞。 

第九件……Peter注意到了一个非常小的盒子。   
虽然小，但是同样被用心地包装起来了。 

“这是……？”他朝Tom举起那个盒子，对方做了一个“请”的手势。 

Peter打开盒子，里面是一个U盘。 

“这是？里面有什么？”   
“谁知道呢，不过总不会是电脑病毒。”Tom指了指房间里的电脑。 

“To Spider-Man.”   
U盘里只有一个这么命名的视频文件。 

Peter双击鼠标。 

视频播放器里先是一片漆黑，接着响起了音乐和画面。   
“Spider-Man，Spider-Man，does whatever spider can……”   
“这是……我的动画片？看起来很老了，不过……哇哦——我自己的动画片。”   
“……there comes the Spider-Man. ”   
动画片头结束，画面跳入了CG的模式。 

“biubiubiubiubiu！”   
【蜘蛛侠生日纪念篇！】   
几道蛛丝拼出了这样的标题，接着一只蜘蛛（Peter认出是咬了自己的那只）从画面上方垂丝下来，放下一块蛋糕后又顺着丝缩了回去。 

“自从1962年以来，蜘蛛侠已经……”是自己，不，应该是Tom的声音。   
屏幕上出现了漫威早期时候的蜘蛛侠漫画，然后随着解说逐渐变成了当今的被人们熟知的漫画形象。 

一个小孩手里拿着蜘蛛侠的玩具。 

巨大的蜘蛛侠的气球。 

漫展上一堆穿着不同蜘蛛侠制服的人。 

………   
“2014年，蜘蛛侠的周边产品销量比漫威复仇者联盟的其他角色加在一起都还要多。”视频里的声音说到。“让我们做个调查，看看蜘蛛侠到底有哪些魅力。” 

一个小孩用稚嫩的声音说“I love Spider-Man！”   
“他能拦下火车！” 

几个女生说到“He is so cool ！”   
“Brave。”   
“Kind。”   
“bookworm。”   
一串清脆的笑声。   
“He just like us。”其中一个姑娘补充道。 

被采访的人换成了一个男人。   
“他只是个普通人。这是最重要的一点。” 

“他知道哪些该做哪些不该做。” 

一个中年男子。   
“他有着纯粹的灵魂，我不是指蜘蛛侠不杀人，我是说他——他是个少年，他很实际却也有着远大的梦想。他行走在地上的时候却还能仰望着天空。现在的多数人都整日为了满足自己而奔走，很少有人会再提到自己的梦想。” 

一个穿着蛋糕裙的女生。   
“他可以在大厦间自由穿梭。”女生闭上眼睛伸开双手，脸上的表情透露出她正想象着什么。“才不是靠什么蛛丝。”   
“他是在飞。” 

“因为他就是我们啊。” 

“就好像他还记得那些故事，童话。他还一直相信着里面讲述的那些东西。真爱，友谊，信念，勇敢，还有奇迹。真是奇怪，大多数人成年后都不怎么相信这些了。我的意思是我们还知道这些东西，还记得它们，还提起它们，但也仅此而已了。” 

“他就像是儿童和成年人混合在了一起，而且还是很完美的那种比例，多一点少一点都不行。”   
“我认为他是什么颜色……”被采访的人思索了一会儿。   
“向日葵吧，我觉得。” 

“因为他还记得，他还是过去的那个自己。” 

“我喜欢他是因为他是个普通人。” 

“因为Peter Parker是个……” 

…… 

“我喜欢他是因为乌鸦像写字台*。” 

“8月10号是蜘蛛侠的生日，你有什么想对蜘蛛侠，Peter Parker说的吗？”   
视频来到了第三个环节。 

“生日快乐蜘蛛侠！我想要说……你已经做的足够好了，我心目中的超级大英雄！！” 

“17岁生日快乐！照顾好你自己，打不过就逃，活着才最重要！” 

“嘿小蜘蛛！祝你17岁生日快乐！” 

“生日快乐Peter！我是你的粉丝！大粉丝！你要加油啊！” 

“年轻人好好学习！” 

“距你可以合法喝酒的日子又少了365天！呜呼——！！Cheers man！” 

“你知道理论上来讲你其实已经57岁了吧！生日快乐啊老男人！” 

“你值得这世界上所有美好的东西！鲜花！彩虹！爱还有生命！” 

“我想说的是你的身材真的很惹眼哦小蜘蛛！太赞了！” 

“生日快乐蜘蛛侠，我希望你以后都不会再受伤！” 

“那我要对他说这句：你不是皮诺曹，你是个真男孩。” 

“要和自己心爱的人一起幸福的生活下去啊！” 

“Joyeux anniversaire ！！” 

“你有在帝国大厦的外墙上签名什么的吗？记得试一试！” 

“Happy birthday！！” 

“Happy birthday to you！” 

“小蜘蛛我们都爱你！” 

“お誕生日おめでとう！” 

“生——日——快——乐——！！！嘟嘟——（模仿喇叭）” 

“祝你长命百岁！” 

“Feliz cumpleaños，Niño！” 

“Happy birthday to you，happy birthday to you。Happy birthday to Peter Parker～～ Happy birthday to you。”   
一个小孩子对着镜头开始唱歌。 

一个插着蜡烛的纸杯蛋糕被举到了Peter面前。 

上面还有自己面罩的图案呢。 

烛火因为泪水的缘故变成了好几根。 

他听到那个和自己所差无几的嗓音在耳边响起。 

“Happy birthday，my love。” 

＊ 出自《爱丽丝梦游仙境》


	7. 6. Twice

“我要开始拍你个人电影的第三部了。”   
在一个月后的某次见面时Tom对蜘蛛侠本人说道。   
“是吗，那我猜不久后我又会遇上什么反派了。”Peter愣了几秒又继续逗着Tessa。“希望别是什么大麻烦。”   
“我觉得有点难……”   
“什么？你已经知道剧情了？”Peter转过头来看着Tom。   
“这倒没有，漫威总是第二天早上改剧本，或者是拿出真正的剧本吧。我只是知道和我一起演戏的人有Brie和Bene——”Tom在说出那两个名字后才后知后觉地察觉自己说漏了嘴。   
“他们是谁？很有名的影星吗？”Peter说着就拿出了手机准备搜索。   
“等等等等！别搜！你这样算是剧透了！！”Tom慌张地制止。   
“搜一下也不至于吧……等等，你说剧透？”这回Peter站起身子走到Tom面前和他对视。   
“难道他们是我认识的——我那个世界认识的人？”   
“……”Tom用手捂住了自己的嘴，眼睛里全是懊恼。   
你这跟承认了没什么两样……Peter努力把这句已经跑到舌尖上的话咽回了肚子里。 

两周后，结束当天拍摄的Tom心事重重地回到他的房车，发现Peter躺在他的床上。   
“嘿 old man。”   
“你怎么在这儿？！”   
“怎么了？我昨天不是刚来过吗？放心我都穿着隐形战衣呢，窗帘也都拉上了，不会有人发现我的。”Peter向后一倒，随意地瘫在床上。“你也太容易受惊了吧。”蜘蛛侠在床上躺了一会儿，身边却始终没有人坐下，他抬起头发现Tom站在原地还开始焦虑地咬着手指。   
“你怎么了？是不是因为我没通知你就过来了？如果是的话那我向你道歉——对不起，Tom。”他起身走到Tom身边，握住对方的手。   
“T，Tom？”对方仍然没有理他，Peter有点慌了，开始摇晃握住的那只手。   
Holland这才看向他。   
“你能……你的那块水晶，能带把我俩传送到某个没人的地方，比如撒哈拉沙漠吗？”   
“呃，我还没试过，你去撒哈拉——”   
“现在就试一试。”   
“好，好的……” 

Peter满脸不解，但还是把自己空无一物的左手握拢，然后再摊开。   
一个小小的淡蓝色透明菱形物体漂浮在他的掌心上。   
“闭上眼，想着你要去哪，然后抓住它。”蜘蛛侠说到。 

等再次睁开眼睛时两人眼前还是熟悉的景色。   
“看来不可以。”Peter有一点失望。随后他又看向Tom。“我们不能就在这里吗？”  
“你有没有去问问奇异博士这东西到底是什么？”   
“噫，我才不要去找他，万一被他没收了怎么办？” 

“你不是有什么事想要和我说吗？”   
“……我不知道。”   
“？”   
“我没决定该不该告诉你。”   
“是和我有关的事？但是你……”男孩咬了咬嘴唇。“那你呢？你想告诉我吗？”   
“我……从私心上来说，我是想告诉你的，Peter。”Tom游离的眼光终于停了下来。   
“那就告诉我吧。”   
“……你确定吗？一旦我告诉你了，你就再也不能……「不知道」了。” 

Peter皱着眉头在Tom对面坐了下来。   
四目相对，Peter忽然有种不好的预感。 

“Peter，那我需要你……不，我请求你。请你在听到接下来我告诉你的消息后，能努力让自己保持冷静。”Tom握住Peter的双手。“你能做到吗？”   
“我会拼命冷静的。”   
Peter看着那双和自己一模一样的眸子。   
“我们今天拍了……” 

他听见男人说：“你婶婶死去的剧情。” 

什么？   
Tom在说什么？   
“你刚刚说了什么？” 

那人又重复了一遍。 

“这，不好笑……”   
他想要笑，但是脸上的肌肉变得不受他的控制。 

“你玩笑开过头了，Tom。” 

男人沉默的看着他。   
“这是用来骗观众的，对吧？这一定是假剧本……”男孩站了起来。   
握住他的手松动了。 

这一定是骗人的。 

“告诉我这是假的剧情。”   
Peter死死抓住那双手。 

不可能的，我不相信。   
“告诉我这是真正剧情的烟雾弹。” 

“给我说这是假剧情！！” 

“嘶——”   
也许是因为Tom脸上吃痛的表情，也许是因为Tom伸手捂住了自己的嘴，Peter Parker才从愤怒中脱离了出来。   
“我——对不起！你的手——我，我不是故意的！”   
Tom没回话，他皱着眉头握住自己的手腕，同时喘着粗气。   
“我我我……喷雾！对了喷雾！”   
战衣的指尖喷出一股绿色的东西。   
“我真的很抱歉！我太激动了没有控制好自己，Tom请原谅我Tom——”   
“我当然知道你不是故意的，Peter，你不用道歉。”Tom一边甩着自己的左手一边倒吸凉气。   
没想到自己第一次感受到蜘蛛侠的力气是通过这样的方式来的，太疼了。 

“你的手还好吗？有没有骨折什么的，我去给你拿点冰水……”Peter慌慌张张地起身，但是被Tom拽住了。 

“骨折倒是没有，不过既然你冷静下来了，那就继续听我说。”   
“但是——”   
“我把剧本偷偷拍了个大概，马上就发给你。现在离事情发生应该还有几个月，来得及救你的婶婶。如果剧情有什么变动的话，我会再告诉你，这段时间你得多往我这边跑了。”   
Tom露出一个鼓励的微笑。“没事的 Kid，你都拿到剧本了还怕什么。” 

“Thank you，Thank you Tom.”   
Peter擦了擦眼角的泪水，紧紧的抱住Tom。 

在那之后Peter穿越世界的频率提高了不少，一周七天里至少出现三天，有时一天还来好几趟。但是半个月过去了，剧本也一直没有任何变动。 

“至少你可以根据剧本准备好应对措施了。”Tom这样安慰到。   
“你说的对，时间还很充沛，我可以准备好几套方案。”Peter点了点头，接着握住了那块菱形物体。“我周三再来找你。” 

周三到了，Peter却一整天都没有出现，Tom等了一个晚上，日期变成了周四还是没有看见那个人。   
下一个周三，电影已经拍到了反派登场。   
再下一个周三，Peter Parker还是没有出现。   
直到周日。 

那天Tom结束了拍摄工作后穿着蜘蛛侠制服回到自己的房车里，打开门的时候发现窗帘都被拉了起来，一个人影缩坐在他的床上。   
“Peter？！” 

“你怎么不开灯？这么久了你都没联系我，发生什么事了？”   
再次见到担心挂念的人，Tom几乎是手脚并用扑到对方跟前的。   
“你还好吗？怎么——”   
Tom忽然愣住了，他在男孩的身上闻到了泥土的味道。

“May去世了。”   
男孩淡淡地说。 

.tbc


	8. 7. Like

怎么会？

Tom第一反应是觉得那小孩是在骗他。  
但是……

嘴唇蠕动着却没能发出声音，声带似乎罢工了，他只能颤抖着用目光询问。

“May和我一起搬去了复仇者基地，但她说还得去工作。”  
“她在上班的时候被袭击了。”  
“刚开始的发展和你给我的剧本是一样的，是越狱的秃鹫那伙人。但是到了后面，又来了一个开着飞行器到处扔炸弹的疯子，事情的走向就变得完全不一样了。”  
“————”  
“你是想说时间吗？它提前了，比我们预计i的时间提前了大概三个月。”

“我一个亲人都没有了，Tom。”

“…………”  
自己该说些什么？我对你婶婶的去世感到非常遗憾？节哀顺变？别难过了Peter？——得了你知道这些干巴巴的话根本没有一点帮助。  
所以他只是把手轻轻放在Peter紧握的拳头上，没有说话也没有吭声。  
一点一点的，像是对待初生的幼儿那样，温柔而耐心，直到手指都嵌入男孩的指间。  
随后Peter用力握紧了。

和他人的心相连。  
要是这能力真的存在。

所有人的心都相互联系着。  
如果这句话是真的。

但是你没有权利要求别人和你感同身受。  
虽然已经拼命闭着眼，但泪水还是滑过了脸颊。

“Peter。”

“别，别看我。”

“Peter，”一双手臂从后背轻柔地抱住他。  
“你可以在我这想待多久就待多久，只要你想来。”

在街头巡逻的他发现了一起银行抢劫事件。敌人不知从哪里搞到了一堆危险武器，火力强得不像话。现场各种能量炮到处乱飞，好几次都堪堪和自己擦身而过。在努力解决了他们后“一片狼籍”这个词已经远远不够形容那场面了。  
下一秒空荡荡的街上不知从哪冒出来了一大群人，他们聚集在他周围，盯着他。  
“呃，大伙？”他话还没说完，铺天盖地的杂物还有咒骂就朝他袭来，那其中甚至夹杂着几块砖头。  
他不得不射出蛛丝逃离现场，当他荡过一块室外广告屏的时候《号角日报》的主编出现在了上面。接着像是引爆了连锁反应或者是中了病毒一样，纽约市所有的屏幕一块接一块地都变成了《号角日报》的节目。  
“蜘蛛侠是纽约害虫！”屏幕里的那个老头像是法官一样喊道。“他为我们带来了什么？更大的混乱！他需要为此负责！”  
“一个十七岁的孩子！他只会把事情弄得更糟！他以为自己是谁？第二个Tony Stark？！”  
“应该把他送到阿卡姆精神病院和那些怪胎们关在一起！！”

不是，不是这样的！我只是想帮忙而已！我不是什么怪胎！！我也不想出什么风头，我也没想过代替Tony的位置！从来都没有过！！事情才不是你说的这样！！

他逃了，逃回了家。蜘蛛侠的第一次逃跑并不是因为反派太强。

红色。

血液。

尸体。

May Parker的身体扭曲地倒在他卧室里。

地板瞬间就凹陷了，如同沼泽一般将他整个人吞下，有东西从他的鼻孔涌进气管里。  
好烫。  
好烫好烫好烫好烫好烫好烫。  
要死了要死了要死了要死了。  
那些滚烫粘稠的胶质正在把他从内到外的煮熟。  
想要尖叫却发不出声音，接着视觉被抹上了一大片昏暗的澄黄，直到有什么东西靠近他才发现自己被困在一块固体里。

Quentin Beck举起琥珀，看向他的眼里充满狂喜。  
接着那个人松开手指，糖块掉进了一杯咖啡里。

身体随着温度和漩涡逐渐融化，意识也随之变成了H与O之间的一个个原子。

真苦啊。

“Tom！”  
Peter被一阵敲门声吵醒。  
“Tom！你迟到了！战衣穿好了吗！”  
“马马马上就好！！”Tom手忙脚乱地松开怀中的男孩开始换衣服，“糟糕我没听到闹钟，你是想呆在这里还是去我家？”他压低声音对男孩说。  
“……你昨晚没睡？！”  
Peter惊愕地看着两个黑眼圈的Tom。  
“Tom快点！！”  
“……来了！”

“你今天穿制服的速度倒是挺快的，”化妆师给他打上粉底，“我本以为还至少得再等上半个钟头。”  
“嗯哼。”闭着眼的蜘蛛侠发出一个鼻音来回应。  
接着有人敲了敲门。  
“嘿Tom，这是你今天新的剧本，昨天下午给你看的那个Chris说是作废了，你可以趁现在先看一遍。”  
听到那个声音蜘蛛侠抖了一下。  
“好，好的，谢谢你了。”

现在你知道到时你要和Dr. Strange合作了。Peter对自己说。  
他接过化妆师递过来的iPad看了起来，负责化妆的女士还在一边自说自话：“总是第二天换剧本，我都快怀疑他们是不是有被害妄想症了。”  
Peter没有吭声，他看起那些文字。

【Peter在上课的时候窗外传来爆炸声，】自己居然还有心思去上课吗？  
【接着教室里的电视播放紧急新闻《外星人袭击纽约》。】怎么又是外星人？  
【学校疏散学生，MJ和Ned叫住准备动身的蜘蛛侠要他注意安全……】等等，MJ？为什么会有MJ？  
【Peter和MJ亲吻后离开了学校。】  
和MJ亲吻？！  
Peter从椅子上跳了起来。  
“嘿！我正在给你的头发定型呢！”  
“抱歉抱歉，我只是……看到了一只蜘蛛。”  
“什么？蜘蛛？哪呢？”化妆师停下来翻了翻桌子，但是她什么也没发现。“这些小东西突然冒出来的话确实是会把人吓一跳，但是放心吧Tom，这边的蜘蛛都不咬人。”她摆了摆手，示意对方坐下。  
“啊，好，好的。”蜘蛛侠老老实实的坐正。

和MJ亲吻？我什么时候和MJ发展到这样的地步了？自己之前是对她有意思但是自从——  
Peter拿起剧本继续看了下去。  
【外星人把纽约弄得一片狼籍，在蜘蛛侠处于下风的时候Dr.Strange加入了战斗】

Peter意识到这就是Tom口中的“有点难”。  
他还想继续看下去，但化妆师已经完成了她的工作。  
“Tom这边完事了！”化妆师朝摄影组喊道。  
“那就赶快过来！”

冷静。Peter对自己说。  
他们都是你认识的人。  
把他们当作是你自己那个世界的人就好。  
他们就是你的同学们，他们就是Ned和MJ。  
你可是蜘蛛侠本人！  
你只需要“本色演出”就好了！  
本色演出！

“呃，嗨 Ned！”  
他走过去对Jacob说到。  
“我们还没开拍呢Tom。”Jacob指了指旁边的摄像机。

一天下来后Peter整个人都累瘫了。  
他在看到奇异博士拿着两块亚克力板子的时候没忍住笑出了声，虽然憋笑让他的脸部肌肉酸痛了一阵子，但这是他这几个月来第一次发自内心地想笑。  
两块塑料板子。  
蜘蛛侠对自己回去见到真正的奇异博士用他的魔法时会笑场的情况毫不怀疑。

拍摄战斗场景的时候他不得不非常精细的控制自己，装作用力的样子但实际上别用任何力气以免把扮演敌人的演员一拳打飞。然后还要假装自己是个普通人，必须得靠威亚才能跳到几米的空中或者是墙上：刚开始拍的时候他甚至在幕布上呆了两秒才掉下去，Peter希望他们在看录像的时候不要起疑。

最痛苦的是和MJ的演员亲吻的那场戏。  
Peter一直以为他们会采用借位的方法来拍这场吻戏，或者是替身之类的，但显然他太天真了。

在Zendaya的脸离他越来越近的时候他才意识到事情不对劲，几乎下意识地想要逃走。  
蜘蛛感应告诉他大家都在看着呢。  
是啊，大家都在看。  
Peter Parker含泪吻了上去。

这大概是对偷看剧本的自己的惩罚吧。  
他在休息的时候听到那个导演说了一句“这个吻很棒，有一种学生才有的青涩感觉。”

晚餐结束后他偷偷找到Sam Holland要了一份菜打包，然后匆匆的回到房车。

可怜的Tom Holland已经被蛛网关在房车里一整天了。

tbc .


	9. 8. Strength

“我以后可能都没法正视奇异博士了哈哈哈哈哈……他本人要是知道了真相一定会很生气噗——我已经可以想象出他的表情了哈哈哈哈。”  
“……我倒是没想到你居然能成功的骗过他们，看来你演技还不错？”  
Tom吞下最后一口意大利面，意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴唇。  
“我也没想到啊！虽然有些场景我重拍了很多……”强化过的视力让Peter能够轻松看清那粉嫩可爱的舌尖是怎样一点点卷走老男人嘴唇上的肉酱。

要是能录下来就好了，蜘蛛侠这么想着。  
嘿你的战衣明明有录像功能的！

打住打住自己是不是太过变态了，蜘蛛侠甩了甩头决定转移注意力。“嘿！这可是蜘蛛侠本人亲自演出！你们应该在演员名单上加上我的名字！”  
“我们每次都加了的啊。”  
“……真的？在哪？”  
“就在Tom Holland这个名字的前面啊啊啊啊我错了我错了！”  
蜘蛛侠才不会善罢甘休，带着细小倒刺的手指把打了发蜡的漂亮发型弄得乱七八糟。  
“我的头发……你搞到你想要的东西了？”  
“是的，没想到你头发的手感真好。”  
“什……”  
Tom一脸难以置信的表情。

“哦哦哦你是在说剧本！一点点！我只搞到了一点点！而且我还不知道它们是不是真的！”  
就知道会这样。  
好莱坞明星翻了个白眼：“我会继续向你“剧透”的，我也理解你，只是下次别这样把我关在房车里了。差点把我憋死。而且这有点像——”  
“密室杀人？别瞎想了old man，谁会杀你。好了，我三天后再来找你。”  
“我说的不是那个……”

“你要回去了？再待几天吧。”  
“我都在你这呆了整整一周了，再不回去他们会急死的。”  
“……那你注意安全，别一个人逞强单打独斗，实在不行你就去找奇异博士。”Tom拉住男孩的手。“多缠会儿他他就会心软了，记住了吗？”  
“好，我记住了。”Peter点点头。  
“向我保证。”Tom又一把将男孩抓了回来。  
这次男孩顿了一下，回过头看着那个和自己长着一张脸的人。

……这样的眼神已经很久没见到过了。

“我向你保证，Tom。”  
“保证什么？你可别想跟在外星飞船上那次忽悠人。”  
“好吧，”男孩举起右手发誓。“我保证不会一个人逞能去单打独斗，必要时会先去找帮手。”

“还有，要是你睡不着的话，记得来找我。”  
Peter静默地点点头。

两天后电影的拍摄进度到了惊奇队长回到地球加入战局。  
在休息的时候经纪人找到了Tom。  
“怎么了吗？”  
他抬头看了一眼，继续读着剧本，上面写着惊奇队长告诉他有一伙外星人带来了足以炸掉整个太阳系的炸弹。  
“漫威和索尼没谈成，”经纪人说到，“他们决定要你拍，呃，那个版本的结局。”  
“你的意思就是说……”Tom一瞬间感到口干舌燥。  
对方点了点头，做了个抹脖子的动作。  
“……谢谢你告诉我这个消息。我想我得，单独呆一会。”他点点头，话没说完就站起来快步朝自己的房车走去。

“Fuck！”  
回到房车里Tom先是呆了片刻，最后一拳打向墙壁。  
“Fuck fuck fuck！！”  
他妈的这都是些什么破事！！！  
这些该死的商人！该死的版权！  
想到那男孩被高速列车撞飞的场景他又连着向墙壁打了好几拳。

冷静下来，Tom，冷静下来，冷静下来。生气可没用，你得想办法阻止这一切。  
他闭上眼强迫自己从一数到十。  
然后是一阵刺痛，Tom这才注意到自己的指节在流血。  
流血，他注视着自己的手。  
流血。  
好吧，总是要做出点牺牲的。

“我在想，也许你们可以……饶蜘蛛侠一命？”  
导演和编剧皱起了眉头。  
“比如，改个结局什么的，大家都喜欢happy ending。”  
“Tom，你知道这不是我们说了算的。”  
“我知道，但是你们肯定能做点什么，像是一个……开放性的结局？”  
“……恐怕不行。”  
“但他明明只是个17岁的孩子！你们就忍心这么对他？先是他的Ben叔，然后是Tony Stark，接着又是他的May！他已经一无所有了！而你们还想着让他去死？！”  
“Tom你冷静一点，他只是一个漫画人物……”  
“别跟我说他只是一个漫画人物！就算是漫画人物也不会想年纪轻轻地就死掉！你愿意在你16岁的时候就死掉吗？！”看在上帝的份上有点良知吧！！  
“我们也不想看到蜘蛛侠死掉……”  
“曝光真名的那个彩蛋可不是这么回事！我记得你们的访谈，”他看向两位编剧。“赢得有多大，我们就想让你摔得有多惨——你们只是嘴上说说而已！”  
“Tom，Tom，够了。”编剧打断了他的话。“如果你要是在意的话，那为什么还要同意拍那个彩蛋？”  
“我——”  
“Peter Parker只是一个漫画角色，漫威漫画里已经死了很多角色不是吗，金刚狼，快银，钢铁侠。甚至绝大部分人都死过一遍，蜘蛛侠只是其中之一。”

“我可以不要片酬。”  
对面三个人都愣住了。  
“Tom？”  
“我可以不要这部电影的片酬，只要你们……给他个好结局。”语调要平稳，语气要坚定，就像是在宣示自己的主权那样。“这对我很重要。”  
“Tom，你知道你在说什么吗？！那可是你的工资！你半年的收入！一大笔钱！”  
“我知道我在讲什么，实际上我正准备亲自给索尼那边打个电话。”他摸出手机。  
“你真是疯了伙计！你是受了什么刺激还是吸大了？”导演伸手拦住这个英国人。  
“呃我不觉得他抽了什么东西。”  
“我当然知道！我只是形容一下！好了Tom你冷静点，把手机收起来，我们几个会再和上面商讨一下的！”  
“那我等你们的消息。”

希望事情能顺利解决。  
希望事情能顺利解决。  
希望事情能顺利解决。  
要是没能成功呢？索尼看不上你那点片酬的。一个Q版的自己在他耳边说到。迪士尼也不会。

Tom在床上翻着剧本。  
“那就只能开战了。”另一个Q版的Tom从剧本里抽出了一个单词递到他眼前。

tbc


End file.
